


Some Assembly Required

by curiumKingyo



Series: Connor's Guide to the Love and Care of Hank Anderson [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Hank, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Top!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Hank helps Connor install and test a new piece of hardware.





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in a very vague way, a sequel to [Pretty in Green ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637170) so if you enjoy bottom!Hank, I suggest you read it too :)

Connor came equipped with an extensive databank about first aid care and minor injuries treatment. Emergency treatment in a dangerous situation may be the difference between life and death and he is well aware of it. Fortunately, the most complex procedure he had to perform on Hank was resettling and bandaging a dislocated shoulder after a floorboard broke under his weight in an old abandoned warehouse.

Hank, on the other hand, didn't know the first thing about android maintenance and repairing. So, after his shoulder healed, he promptly enrolled in a maintenance and emergency repairs for androids class. Connor was deeply touched and could barely contain his excitement the first time Hank offered to perform some routine maintenance procedures for him.

It becomes a habit. Once a week Connor gets rid of his clothes and skin and they chat about mild things while Hank checks his levels of thirium and lubricant, cleans and oils his joints and realigns his optic systems. When they finish they usually take a shower together to get rid of the sweat, dirt, and oil, and if Connor decides to show his gratitude on his knees under the hot spray of water Hank definitely doesn't complain.

One day, when a simple black box comes in the mail Connor is a little surprised at Hank's insistence on putting his new skills to use.

“But I want it to be a surprise for you,” Connor says, clutching the box tightly.

“This is important to me too,” Hank argues. “And you’ll have difficulty to reach the access panel by yourself.”

They engage in a silent battle of will. Connor knows Hank is right, the connection port is deep between his legs and even with the assistance of a mirror it would be difficult to attach the cables properly. But, at the same time, he’s spent a long time choosing the model and he wants to surprise Hank.

“You can help install the connection bed but I’ll attach the cock myself.”

There is something so… thrilling about saying this. The cock. His cock. Hank grunts, a punched out sound that betrays his excitement and Connor feels his core temperature rise.

“Let’s do it,” Hank says, cheeks dark pink under his beard.

Connor opens the box and quickly hides the shaft in the medicine cabinet before allowing Hank into the bathroom. The human not so discreetly looks around trying to find the component and Connor just smirks at him, gesturing to the open black box on the sink counter.

“I’ve downloaded the instructions,” Connor tells Hank, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Do you want me to explain the procedure to you?”

Hank picks the instructions manual from the box and runs his eyes over it. A frown brings his eyebrows down and his lips twist a little.

“What the fuck is this?”

Connor suppresses a little laugh. “This component was made in Germany, I suppose they didn’t translate the manual yet.”

Hank huffs, annoyed, and puts the booklet back into the box. His fingers skim the surface of the pelvic plate resting on a laser cut foam bed. Different from Connor's original plate, this one has a disk in the center where the cock can be attached, as well as a number cables and tubes.

“Ok, guide me through it.”

Connor smiles and removes his clothes, laying the folded pieces on the closed toilet lid. His skin crawls away, revealing his white chassis.

“First you need to remove the original plate,” Connor explains, sitting on the sink counter and opening his legs wide apart. Hank swallows dryly.

A hissing noise signals the depressurizing of Connor's crotch plate. It rises up a little and Connor leans back, tilting his hips and bringing his feet up.

“There is a latch on the back of the plate, pull it and the piece will pop free.”

Hank nods and moves closer, he runs a reverent fingertip around the raised edge of the pelvic plate. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Connor's lip. Hank slides his hand between the android’s spread legs and finds the latch behind the plate. Just like Connor had said the piece pops out and falls on Hank's palm.

Hank kisses him a little more before he pulls away, bringing the plate with him. He carefully places it on the sink and looks at Connor's exposed innards.

Everything is tinted blue and glistening with thirium, a mess of cables and pipes glowing with electric impulses. It is the first time he sees the living interior of Connor's body and it sends a thrill down his spine. He touches the edge of the plate and Connor shivers, his skin flickering on and off.

“Now you have to pick the cables R2 and L2 and attach them to the entry ports on the back of the new plate.”

Hank kneels down so he is level with the opening. There is a cluster of cables running along the spine and Hank rifles through them carefully. Connor whimpers as Hank touches the sensitive connections. Hank finds the cables and disconnects them from the main board.

Connor picks the new plate and gives it to Hank. The human turns the new piece around and finds the connection ports. He slips the plugs into place and a tiny blue light flickers on, Connor moans a little as Hank puts the plate in place.

The plate clicks loudly as Hank presses it back. Connor's skin crawls back on covering the new plate. Without the extension, there isn't any difference between the original plate and the new one.

“Is it right?” Hank asks, nervously.

Connor closes his eyes, a pop-up flickers on the corner of his vision. He activates the new extension and opens his eyes again. No error messages nor software instability warnings.

“It is alright,” Connor smiles and runs his fingers along the hidden seams of the new piece.

“Will you plug it now?”

Connor looks pensive for a moment.

“Not yet.” Hank's eyebrow raises in confusion. Connor hops off the counter and steps into Hank's personal space. Hank licks his lips as Connor approaches seductively...

And is completely taken off guard as Connor shoves an acrylic container and a bottle filled with a clear liquid on his hands.

“First you need to install this and fill the container with semen.”

“Semen?” Hank echoes, blinking in fast succession.

“Not real semen, of course,” Connor explains, laughing a little. “If you don't want it is not necessary but I thought you’d like it if I could come inside you.”

The image those words summon in Hank's mind makes the older man moan and shiver a little. He plucks the items from Connor's hands and sets his face in a serious and determined expression.

“Where does it go?”

Connor smiles widely and turns around, leaning against the sink and deactivating the skin of his lower back. The plating there hisses and slides open automatically. Hank is a little more familiar with this access port.

“There should be enough space for the container between the support beam of my spine and the thirium secondary pump. You need to connect this tube to my main circulatory system first.”

Hank follows the instructions and it only takes a few minutes to finish installing the new reservatory. Connor accesses his self-diagnostic function and is happy to notice that everything is working well. He smiles at Hank.

“Now just fill the container and we will be ready to go.”

Hank focuses his attention on the bottle, he shakes it and the liquid inside splashes around, thick and viscous. Anticipation makes sweat bead behind his neck.

“How much should I put?”

Connor’s LED blinks yellow as he searches the internet for the answer.

“The average ejaculation produces between two and five milliliters of sperm,” Connor informs him. “Let’s go with three, what do you think?”

“Sounds good,” Hank says, nonchalant despite the slight trembling of his fingers. He studies the bottle on his hand. There is a small label around it with the chemical composition of the liquid and general safety instructions. He plucks the nozzle open and starts to carefully pour the liquid into the reservatory.

How much did Connor instruct him to pour? Three ounces? There isn’t any gradation on the bottle so he has to eyeball the quantity, he pours a little more than the three ounces just to err on the good side. He smiles, satisfied, as he closes the container and slides it back into place.

The side panels slide close and the skin pops back on. Hank runs his hands up and down Connor’s side and leans against him, propping his chin on the android’s shoulder.

“Are you ready now?”

Connor turns his head in order to press a soft kiss to the corner of Hank’s mouth. They share a moment of small kisses and soft caresses before Connor steps away from Hank.

“I am ready,” he says, a smirk on his lips. “But you are not, so I want you to go to the bedroom and make sure you are wet and loose for me.”

Hank’s knees go a little weak and he rests his forehead on Connor’s collarbones. “You’ll be the death of me, kiddo.”

Connor giggles sweetly, his shoulder shaking a little. Hank steals one more kiss before marching to the bedroom, his stiff steps signaling the presence of an erection between his legs. Connor grins, his preconstruction software running wild with all the possibilities ahead.

Hank doesn’t care much for his clothes, just takes them off as fast as possible and throws them somewhere to be dealt with later. He kneels on the bed and picks the bottle of lube from the bedside table. It is half empty, and he makes a mental note to buy more soon. He takes a comfortable position on the middle of the bed and props his feet on the mattress. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he brings his lubed fingers down between his legs.

Connor had bought a dildo and a strap on a few months prior and they’ve been using it a lot lately. Hank is once again used to the process of opening himself for a lover but, for the first time in a long while, he is feeling nervous. When he and Connor decided to buy an extension they have searched and read a lot about the topic and as he pumps his fingers in and out of his slick hole he suddenly realizes something of vital importance.

This is, in a certain way, Connor’s first time.

Ok, Connor’s real first time had been with him too, and it had been amazing but there is something about this new situation that makes Hank equal parts giddy and terrified. The new component will be connected to Connor’s tactile system, to all those delicate sensors and powerful processors. Connor had always been very handsy so the sensors of his hands are familiar and a little worn. Now, he will feel things in a way he had never felt anything before and this makes Hank’s head spin with desire.

He wants to be good to Connor. Wants it to be the best experience of his life so far, set the bar high and never underperform. Oh, the things he wants to do for this boy are ridiculous but his heart is hammering in his chest and he is feeling _alive_. His fingers jab his prostate and he moans, biting down on his smiling lips.

Hank is panting, his cock drooling precome on the soft grey hairs of his treasure trail. His fingers work restlessly, slow but surely his muscles grow lax and pliant and he forces his fingers out before he comes too close to the edge.

“Con!” Hank’s voice is heavy, slurred, and it registers sweetly on Connor’s audio receptors. The android smiles and takes a last look at his newly installed piece.

“I’m coming,” he replies, the irony of his chosen words not lost on him.

Connor’s head peeks from the door, his body hidden behind the wall. Hank is splayed on the bed, skin glistening with sweat, eyes already glazed over. Connor sucks in a deep breath, his cooling system demanding more air.

“You look gorgeous,” he says, awed as always. Hank blushes in response and beckons him in with both hands. “Close your eyes,” Connor orders and he promptly obeys.

Hank feels the bed dipping as Connor climbs by his side. Connor takes his hands and brings them to his own hips. Hank’s heart beats like a bird’s, his breathing is shallow and fast as he feels the warmth of Connor’ body so close to his.

“You can open now.”

Hank's eyelids flutter as he opens his eyes. He looks at Connor’s face first and is delighted to find it glowing blue. Then, his gaze runs down Connor’s body until he finally focuses on the new component. He feels like he has been punched in the gut.

Connor’s cock is a little shorter than the dildo they normally use but it is thicker. Considerably thicker. There is a gentle curve upwards and the head is bulbous and fat, tinted blue and shining with lubricant. Hank salivates at the sight of it and his own cock twitches painfully.

“How do you want to do it?”

Hank forces himself to focus on the question. It is a hard decision to make with so little blood on his brain. He loves to look into Connor’s face when they have sex, he loves the intimacy and sweetness of stolen kisses and shared breaths. However, Connor’s earlier words echo in his head.

_ ‘I thought you’d like it if I could come inside you’ _

He shivers all over as he imagines come dripping down his abused hole, drawing shiny lines on his thighs and staining the sheets below them. He imagines Connor covering him, head to toe, and kisses being pressed to his back and shoulders.

“On all fours,” he finally replies in a slip of voice.

Connor smiles, wide and a little predatory, as he leans away to give Hank enough space to get in position. When Hank settles down with his knees firmly planted on the mattress and arms braced apart Connor takes place behind him.  Hank’s skin breaks into gooseflesh when Connor runs his fingers down the human’s spine. The android caresses him softly, touching him unhurriedly. Tension builds and Hank is shaking when Connor finally grabs his asscheeks and pulls them apart. Hank’s hole twitches as he clenches around nothing.

“I can already feel how hot you are,” Connor says, voice strained. “There are sensors all over my cock, I know it will be so good to feel your insides around me.”

Hank moans, a strangled sound, and his face burns with unmatched desire.

“Connor, please…”

His plea has immediate effect. Connor leans forward and the head of his cock slips between Hank’s spread cheeks. Hank sucks in a deep breath and Connor whimpers, the sound small and fragile. The new sensors are more sensitive than he was expecting.

Connor gently presses in, the fat head of his cock finally pops into Hank’s hole and they both moan, Hank exhales sharply and his eyes roll back a little. They haven’t even begun and he is pathetically overworked already.

“Fuck,” Connor curses softly, hands tightening their grip on Hank’s glutes. “Is, is it good?”

“Yes,” Hank replies as well as he can, voice thin and arms already shaking. “I want more.”

Connor’s core temperature continues to rise and he is forced to close some secondary processes. He disconnects from the internet and the house appliances to redirect power to the cooling system. When he exhales some steam escapes his lips.

Hank’s entire body is pulled back when Connor thrusts in, a short but continuous movement that makes them both react strongly. A long curse leaves Hank, while Connor emits a series of static-riddled noises. Their bodies are connected as deeply as possible, Connor’s cock inside Hank, their legs pressed tightly together, their moans echoing in the silent room.

Connor is glad he had shut down some background programs because he is sure he would have crashed if he hadn’t. The new sensors are going haywire with the amount of information to gather and process. The heat, the pressure, the texture of Hank’s inner walls, everything demands Connor’s attention as he tries to soak it all in.

It is overwhelming and, at the same time, he just can’t get enough of it.

Hank is shaking, breathing hard and eyes wet. He clenches around Connor and the android moans in response, the sound dying off in a cute little beep.

“Move,” Hank grinds his hips back as well as he can and is rewarded with Connor slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. “Yes…”

Neither speaks after this. Their communication happens on another level. Hank asks for more whimpering, tilting his hips up higher and grinding against Connor’s body. Connor replies leaning down to kiss and bite on Hank’s sweaty skin. Connor moans as his sensitive sensors analyze the exact composition of Hank’s sweat and he has just enough RAM memory left to save this information on a safe file.

Hank’s heartbeat is frantic. He is leaning down now, face pressed against the pillow as he does his best to keep his hips up. Connor holds him, pulls and pushes him in a rhythm that is growing faster and less coordinated by the moment.

Connor’s hand slides down Hank’s body, fingers tracing his prominent gut until he finds the older man’s cock, hard and wet and demanding attention. Hank moans as Connor wraps his hand around it, rubbing at the frenulum with his thumb because he knows how much Hank enjoys it.

It takes a lot of Connor’s remaining processing power but he manages to stroke Hank’s cock in the same rhythm as he thrusts his hips into him. The double stimulation soon proves too much and Hank’s mouth hangs open in a silent scream as he comes, body convulsing and clenching around Connor’s cock. Come covers Connor’s hands and spills between his fingers, some of it smears on Hank’s belly and crotch too. He goes limp in Connor’s grip.

Connor’s own rewarding system is triggered by Hank’s orgasm. A dozen small tasks are completed with success at the same time, firing all sorts of signals and pleasant pulses across his body. One of these tasks is directly connected to his new part and when it fires Connor feels the false sperm pumping out of him. His voice box glitches as he comes.

Hank moans as Connor goes still behind him, hands digging painfully into the soft flesh of his sides and cock pulsing as come fills him. He had forgotten how good it feels to have a lover coming inside him. His heart leaps and bounds in his chest as the proof of Connor’s enjoyment fills him up more and more.

They are both stunned and tired but Connor’s cock doesn’t stop leaking lubricant. It fills Hank to the brim and then drips down his legs in thick rivulets, makes a mess of his ass and thighs and Connor’s own stomach and hands. The android leans back, surprised to see a final squirt of come hitting Hank's legs before his cock finally starts to go limp.

Hank is a veritable mess. His legs are shaking and his skin is glistening with sweat, the soft hairs on his thighs and crotch are drenched in Connor’s fake come and his own spend. Connor has to manually deactivate his cock as the simple vision of Hank, debauched and sated, is enough to make his cock twitch with interest again. He gently runs his fingers between Hank’s messy cheeks and more come drips from the older man’s ass and soaks the sheets below them.

“Fucking fuck,” Hank’s voice is muffled by the pillow and Connor carefully helps him shift into a more comfortable position.

“Was it good?” Connor asks, eager. Hank brings a shaky hand up and cups his face tenderly.

“I should be the one asking it, Con,” his voice is low and soft. Connor kisses his hand.

“It was amazing, I have never imagined I could feel something so intense and complex. All my sensors were firing all the time, I could barely process so much input.”

Hank laughs, eyes crinkling endearingly and Connor feels his cooling system kicking back in.

“I guess this is an apt description,” Hank says, still smiling widely. Connor saves the image into his personal databank.

They bask in each other’s presence, exchanging soft touches and little kisses. The sweat cools on Hank’s skin and Connor finally is able to reboot and reconnect all his systems. Connor turns the air conditioning on, warm air blows over them as their bodies begin to cool. Hank shifts closer, snuggles against him with a sated smile.

“I just have one observation,” Hank says after a moment of silence. Connor hums in a questioning tone, prompting Hank to continue talking. “I think you’ve made a mistake in your research.”

Connor leans on his elbow to look down at him. He tilts his head and his LED spins yellow for a second.

“What do you mean?”

Hank looks down at the lubricant covering a good portion of his legs, crotch, ass and lower back. There is a puddle of it growing under them. Connor follows his eyes and squints as he analyses the situation. His LED goes red, then yellow, and finally blue as he calmly asks:

“Hank, how much lubricant did you put in the semen reservatory?”

“Three ounces, just like you asked.”

“I said three milliliters,” Connor says in a deadpan voice.

They stare at each other in tense silence for a while, Hank’s frown deepening with each passing second.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know how much a fucking milliliter is?!” Hank asks, annoyed, and Connor bursts into laughter.

Hank’s annoyance lasts only a second, Connor’s mirthful laughter quickly dissolves it. Connor presses their foreheads together as they laugh in unison, tiny tears cling to Hank’s eyelashes as his entire body shake with laughter.

“Three ounces are about eighty milliliters,” Connor informs him when their laughter finally dies. “It was supposed to be three milliliters and you just poured eighty!”

Hank huffs, a little annoyed but smiling nonetheless.

“Well, that does explain why you made such a mess,” he replies, running a finger on the thick layer of lubricant covering his thighs. “It doesn’t explain why the fuck you decided to use millimeters instead of ounces.”

Connor frowns, LED yellow.

“Imperial system makes no sense,” he says with a little pout.

Hank smirks and smooths the frown out of his face with kisses and cooing noises. Connor doesn’t resist the coddling and kisses Hank back with passion.

“If it is of any consolation, you are always welcome to make a mess on me," Hank says, wiggling his eyebrows in a charming but humorous way.

Connor kisses him again, deep and full of feelings. The sensors on his face indicate that Hank is smiling into their kiss and he can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/curiumkingyo) or [Tumblr](http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com) and if you are feeling generous, take a look at my [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/O5O8K6GJ#) too <3


End file.
